Forgotten Warriors
by vo2
Summary: After the battle that claimed one of the Chosen, the enemy rises from the ashes. The Chosen will once again be called upon to defend the world, but can they work together after so much pain? . Rated T for some language, violence, and some sensuality
1. PrologueChapter 1: Reborn

Hello all, this is vo2, your humble servant. So this is a translation of a fic I'm writing in Foros DZ, check my page for the link if you know Spanish. It is the continuation of another Foros DZ fic, where I participated. Well, there I didn't quite finish my character's story, so outta that mess, Forgotten Warriors was born. The characters from the other fic will appear later on and I will try to make stuff from the other fic as clear as I can on this one. OK? Ok. Let's begin. Oh yeah, this is a Digimon fic. It will have some stuff on it later on, I don't wanna give too much away. But let's just say it won't be completely Digimon throughout the entire story. Ok...oh man! just one last thing

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah. I don't own Digimon, or any of the digimon put on this story with the exception of Terramon and her evolutions (that was all me!)

OK? Did I forget something? Hope not. Let us begin.

* * *

**Forgotten Warriors**

**OP:** HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR – San Dome no Sakura

**Prologue: Saviors of the Digital World**

A mere six months had passed since the destruction of Bulbmon at the hands on of the sixteen Chosen. Rebraiko, after the energy overload caused by their experiment's death, disappeared like the shadow it always was. The lives of the Digital World's liberators and their digimon partners continued with great difficulty, much of these due to the death of one of their own, Riou the Knight of the Dragon.

As part of a posthumous tribute to the fallen hero, the great shaman Jijimon, keeper of the Key and Gates between the Real World and the Digital Worlds, sent a small data packet that contained a message through the information medium known in the Real World as the "Internet" . This message outlined the difficulties and struggles the Chosen overcame before freeing the Digital World from the impending menace. Though the data packet was frenetically sent through all bands of the "Internet", few were those that recognized the true impact those words carried. The human's incredulity was so profound that the group depicted in the message soon came to be called the "Digital Dreamers".

However, this story takes place in a remote place within the Digital World Zeal, a year and a half after Riou's demise, amidst a group of ruined buildings. This world was victim to a terrible massacre that once threatened to destroy the already fragile connections between the various Digital Worlds. That tyrant was defeated by what could be considered the Digital World's Secret Police, the Order of the Knights. Now, destiny and a malign hunch have sent a small group of Knights to the place where the final battle came to a close, where so many data was permanently deleted.

**Chapter 1: Reborn**

_"The death of the Eastern dragon's Protector  
Shall be the first sign…"  
**Jijimon's Prophecies: Volume 12, Quartet 323**_

"It's cold"

The air that the figure clothed in white exhaled could be clearly seen in the dark blue tinted halls. Behind this figure walked a dragon whose scales reflected only a eucalyptus green pigment. When both reached the hall's end, the white clothed figure, a boy in his late teens, sixteen to be precise, reached into the right hand pocket of his black pants and took out a small two-way radio.

"I hate speaking military…" the boy said with a hint of disgust

"I like it when you talk military" replied the dragon in a feminine voice

The boy looked at the dragon, his partner and friend of six months

"So you won't change even though we're here?" he sighed.

"C'mon, Karel, if I turn serious, I'll ruin your trip" she winked at him

"Touché" was all he could answer

Following this brief exchange of words, Karel adjusted the frequency in the radio and, pressing a button in the left side of the device, spoke

"Squad Leader, this is Phoenix Wing, checking in, the coast is clear…over"

The apparatus replied with a couple of groans and static and then

"_Copy Phoenix Wing…looks like we were wrong…return to base…no…wait……" _the voice was also feminine

"Squad Leader? What are our orders?"

More static from the radio followed

"_Dragon Wing…no…responding…investi…_"

The radio said not a word more

The green dragoness, who stood at nearly two feet tall, looked worriedly at Karel, four inches below her.

The teen pocketed the radio and looked in his other pocket

"Of course! The connection had to be cut!"

"Now what?"

Karel took from his left pocket a scroll, extending it in the cold metal floor of the hall.

"We're around here…" he pointed to the center of the scroll

"They're over there…" she to the left of the scroll.

"Not a problem" they said in unison

A light bathed the dragoness, disappearing as fast as it had appeared. From the sparkles, the same dragon came out, only she was much smaller, a tad short of ten inches tall.

The dragoness jumped to Karel's right shoulder, attaching herself like a falcon.

"Terramon?" he exclaimed, visibly surprised "Why did you de-evolve?"

The tiny dragon caressed his right cheek "We want to be as stealthy as possible no?"

"Alright, alright"

A high-pitch squealing caught their attention, it was coming from Karel's right pants pocket. The teen took out the radio once more.

"_...Phoenix!...alive!...help!...stronger!"_

The transmission was full of static and little was heard, yet the message was crystal clear. They were not wrong, the presentiment was right, and they were in serious trouble.

Karel felt his fist clenching "He's back!...that bastard's back!"

Though vengeance ran through his veins at that moment, his subconscious had something else in mind, a passage from a book Karel often read.

_"The rebirth of his worst enemy  
Shall be the second sign."  
**Jijimon's Prophecies: Volume 12, Quartet 323**_

**ED:** Do As Infinity – Heart

* * *

And there you have it. Yeah it's a short chapter (trust me the later ones are long). As with all other fic you read Read and Review onegai! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish the translation k? 


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

All right folks, vo2 here. First off, I made a little mistake on the first chapter (not a good start U) Karel's actually 5'8" not 5'10". Told ya it was a little mistake, but better correct it now no? Oh, one more thing, I'll be using the Japanese names for most of the digimon here as well as the Japanese "levels" and attacks in other words it would be Adult and not Champion Perfect and not Ultimate and Ultimate and not Mega k?

All right, next chapter please. Oh man, forgot again

_**Disclaimer: **_You know the drill, I don't own digimon any of the digimon here (save for Terramon and her evolutions). The story's all mine though

Now, let's continue

* * *

**OP: **HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR – San Dome no Sakura

**Chapter 2: Rage**

The last transmission from the apparatus had left him cold… was it even possible?

"Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Terramon practically yelled in Karel's ear.

Her words were like a bucket of cold water, waking the teen into action. He said not a word, but instead turned around and ran at top speed through the blue tinted hall they had just cleared. Near the end on the lit corridor, Karel stretched back his left arm while picking up speed

"No need to do that!" Terramon braced for impact

Immediately, Karel swung his arm forward, his palm open and aiming al the wall that marked the end of the hall. With a noisy explosion, the metal and plastic of the wall were reduced to rubble. Karel leapt through the hole he had fashioned on the building. Twenty stories high and falling, Terramon saw that decisive look in Karel's dark eyes.

"You do know that if it is HIM, we'll have to capture him and take him back to HQ right?" the dragoness raised her voice to be heard amidst the shrieking winds.

"No, not this time. Not this time" he managed to whisper

The wind whipped Karel's white gi-like jacket, revealing in the right side of his black pants a sword, sheathed in its scabbard. From the hilt of the saber hanged a small chain that held a triangular piece of grey metal. Karel remember that moment, his rage burned inside him.

"This time…I'll kill him" the teen clenched his fists once more

In the building that once served as an infirmary, Dragon Wing had found trouble. Knightmon, second in command of Dragon Wing was unconscious, hidden behind the door to a medicine storage room

"Uggghh" the gray knight brought his hand to head

The memory of what had made him unconscious forced him to get up and open the door. The infirmary had been destroyed almost completely. Knightmon supported his weight on one of the walls as he made his way to the exit.

Still holding his head, he called out for his teammates "Dukemon! Beelzebumon!"

A small quake occurred, followed by the distinctive crackle of electricity. The door to the infirmary, along with half of the building's lobby, exploded in front of Knightmon, who wound up underneath what was left of the reception desk. Knightmon reached towards the right side of the large shield on his back, taking out a two-way radio.

"Squad Leader! This is Dragon Wing…"

Knightmon stopped his transmission after realizing the radio had been broken in the last explosion

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside of the infirmary, Dukemon rested on his shield, fatigued due to the battle. His partner Beelzebumon by his side trying to stand and continue

"Here it comes again!" Dukemon quickly moved by Beelzebumon in order to shield him

The earth shook…Dukemon put all his weight into the shield's handle as it was being rocked by yet another attack

"Beelzebumon, try again!" shouted a now half-deaf Dukemon

The dark digimon dragged his hand near his mouth and spoke

"Squad Leader…this is Dragon Wing…nee…need reinforcements" he could barely get the words out of his mouth.

The amplifier on his hand squealed for a few moments, then

_"Phoenix…near…hold…posi..on"_

Another attack…and Dukemon's shield was cracked in two, both digimon were thrown against one of the walls of the infirmary collapsing them both.

"It…it's like nothing has happened to him" Dukemon breathed shallowly before passing out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking at a slow pace towards the two excuses of Ultimate, the Perfect neared the completion of his job

"I thought they'd bring more…I'm disappointed" his voice was like that of a machine

The right arm of the Perfect shone with white light

"Die…and let me finish this world"

The Perfect aimed his shining hand to the two fallen Ultimate, from it came out an energy wave of a bright blue color, but the attack did not reach its destination. After the dust settled, there stood Karel with both hands on the sapphire hilt of his sword, he had forced Andromon's attack to the ground.

"You? Still alive? What a surprise!" the machine tone was replaced by a surprised one.

"Should say the same thing about you, Andromon" Karel's voice was cold

"You remember me? Another surprise! Then you must remember what happened last time we faced each other" Andromon kept coming at his slow pace.

"I do…we deleted you" his anger could be felt

"Now, now Karel" the android chuckled "digimon never die. Isn't that right?"

"Your data was reconfigured" Karel shouted "I was there!"

"Yet here I am" he smiled "Alive and kickin'"

"Not for long"

"If you remember that YOU killed me" his face became serious "You must remember who I killed right?

Andromon looked at Terramon; she was still hanging from Karel's shoulder

"Oh!" he chuckled again "I see what happened…"

His laughter was the last straw

"Enough!" the shout came from Terramon's lungs

The same light that had covered her in that blue corridor returned and now the dragon that disappeared in that same corridor once more stood beside Karel

"Wyvermon!" Karel halted her "Find Knightmon…then take him Dukemon and Beelzebumon back to the temple"

"Do what?! You're not seriously gonna fight him alone!"

"Wyvermon…please…when you get to the temple…bring Lady Irismon…" Karel readied himself for attack

"You're still that same stupid kid I met in that beach" smiled the android

"We'll see" Karel smiled as well

**ED:** Do As Infinity – Heart

* * *

All right! We're still on the short chapters I'm afraid, so I'm gonna translate another one right now. R & R please, I know you're out there xD 


	3. Chapter 3: WarGreymon

Told ya I'd do another one! The "short" chapters will last til chapter 5, so just two more then you'll have more to read (why am I sounding like a teacher now xD) k, no running around this time let's get to it!

_**Disclaimer: **_Digimon not mine, Terramon and this story mine k?

* * *

**OP: **HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR – San Dome no Sakura

**Chapter 3: WarGreymon**

Wyvermon could not believe what Karel had said

"I can't…leave you here…" she pleaded

"This is personal Wyvermon…I wouldn't let you touch him"

"And do you know why not?" Andromon taunted the dragoness

"Shut up!" the white-clothed kid yelled

"Don't tell me she doesn't know…"

"I know what happened" Wyvermon interrupted "And I understand Karel"

Wyvermon lifted Dukemon and Beelzebumon, then flew above what was left of the infirmary

"I see al least you learned something that day. Tell me, Karel" he smiled wickedly "How does it feel? To have your brother's slayer in front of you?

Karel smiled back trying to suppress his anger "Vengeance runs in my blood, Andromon" he gripped his sword with both hands "However you came back, looking for me was not your best idea"

"That's where you're wrong, I didn't look for you" he lowered his left arm to knee-level "But now that you're here…I'll have to kill you…just like the rest of this miserable world"

The android's left leg gave off a dim glow and in the hand of the Perfect appeared a cylinder no bigger than the width of his hand

"Get ready" he aimed the cylinder at Karel "Knight!"

From the base of the cylinder a beam of light materialized. The beam reached to the ground and coiled on itself

"What the hell is that?" Karel's curiosity could not be hidden

"A gift from my new friends" he marveled at his weapon "part whip, part laser sword"

"Y'mean like Star Wars?"

Andromon broke out in laughter "You HAVE learned much, Karel….but no…this is more like a Knight's weapon…a...Dragon's"

"Then it's ours"

"Not anymore…now it's mine" his looseness was gone.

"Then I'll have to take it by force"

His sword on his left hand, Karel rushed to Andromon with an attack cry. His enemy pointed his right arm at Karel, the whip lunged furward and clashed with Karel's steel, stopping his attack.

Both weapons were now stuck, Karel's katana wrapped in Andromon's blue whip, both tried to get their arms loose

"I could say that you haven't learned anything this last year Karel" Andromon chuckled with delight "We're back to where we were last time…how ironic"

"Keep thinking like that" Karel smiled "And you'll be dead faster than I thought"

The teen opened his hand, his sword fell still wrapped around the whip. Surprised, Andromon also let go of his weapon, the whip turned off. Andromon tried to dodge Karel's upcoming onslaught, but it was too late.

With a swift kick in the stomach, Karel sent the Perfect hurtling through the air. The same speed that had allowed him that surprise attack left Karel with enough time to pick up his saber and jump towards Andromon, connecting with a powerful right punch in his face.

With pain still fresh in his face, Andromon tried to figure out what to do while his altitude climbed. Before a possible option passed through his circuitry, he felt Karel's hand grasp his right foot, the next was a spiral and the cold feeling of steel in the abdomen. Finally the floor

Karel touched down slowly in a semi-crouched position, while Andromon had left a crater in his landing site.

"I think this is mine now" Karel picked up the cylinder

An explosion near his hand forced him to let go of the wearpon. From the crater, the open chest of Andromon had Karel on its sights

"Gattling Attack!"

With the shrill whistling of his missiles, Andromon escaped the crater. While Karel did his best to dodge Andromon's attack, the android picked up his whip

"This won't work…" he muttered to himself

The android's right arm lowered to knee-level again, the cylinder disappeared, replaced by a broad sword.

"Remember this?" he looked at Karel

The teen had destroyed the last of Andromon missiles and now looked with newfound rage at the new sword that Andromon had pulled out. It was there that he remembered how Andromon had ambushed ten Knights during a mission, killing nine among them Karel's brother WarGreymon

"Two brothers with one sword" Andromon cackled "But before you die I want you to know something"

Just the need for information held Karel back

"I know why you're here – you and the others I mean" he neared Karel, his voice quieting to a whisper "But you're looking for the wrong person...look"

Andromon raised his right arm to shoulder height and cleaned off the dust that had covered his body in the fall, but at the same time he cleaned the gray "paint" of his body. Revealing a dark blue R written in his shoulder

"No…how?" Karel was now more dumbfounded than amazed

"Who did you think brought me back?" he smiled "That's right my dear Karel…Rebraiko is back! But I'm sure you knew that already right?"

"No…I didn't…" Karel could not make heads or tails of what he had been told

"Well too ba-"

"Let me finish" the boy interrupted "I didn't know, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready. I have something to show you now"

Karel raised his left arm and showed its palm to Andromon. A symbol, an open arrowhead pointing down, seemed to have been burned onto his hand, this symbol was last seen exactly one and a half years ago. (**Note: **This symbol looks a lot like the waterfall village symbol in Naruto)

"W-what?" Andromon was now stuttering "H-h-h-how?"

"And how about this one?

Karel now showed his right palm, another symbol burned in his flesh, this one had not been seen for more than six years. (**Note: **To get a general idea of how this one looks since I didn't know how to describe it go here http://en. Andromon was terrified "T-t-th-that one too? What are you?"

"I'm just a messenger" he said almost whispering and now walking closer to the android

He raised his saber and pointed it to the Perfect

"Tell your boss…he better get ready...now that we know he's back, we're coming after him" his voice now had a sinister tone "ALL of us"

Andromon had enough time to press a button on his right wrist and teleport away from that place, he could not escape however losing some more data to the edge of Karel's sword.

The Knight now reached into his right pocket, taking out both a small plastic container and a piece of cloth. With the cloth he cleaned off his blade. In the container he placed the cloth with Andormon's data still soaked in it.

"This just became interesting" he looked at the metallic triangle in the edge of the sword's hilt "Agumon…brother…my vengeance will have to wait"

"You're damn right!" that feminine voice was unmistakable "What the hell did you think you were doing? Why didn't you let me help?"

"Didn't I tell you to look for Knightmon" he gave her an annoyed look "I'm not a walking pay-per-view show. And didn't you say that you knew why you couldn't fight?"

"Oh, man! It was way better than pay per view" Wyvermon spoke faster than usual "Oh…and I can't find Knightmon"

"That's because you don't know how to look for someone" a third voice answered

Knightmon had come out from his prison below the infirmary's desk…relatively unhurt.

"Hey!" the dragoness shouted at him seriously angry "How can you say that?!"

"Because you didn't even look for me" the gray knight replied with a looked that simply said 'duh!' "I was behind those trees catching the fight"

"I'm not a walking pay-per-view show" Karel shook his head

**ED:** Do As Infinity – Heart

* * *

Well, there ya have it, two chapters to make up for the almost month I didn't write (it's been about a month hasn't it?) Well I'll keep translating later, my hand hurts. R & R please thank you 


End file.
